1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders, and more specifically, to a special purpose ladder.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ladders are known in the art and are basically the same. The ladder in accordance with the present invention, is specifically designed for aiding workmen to safely service roadside signs.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a special purpose ladder that a workman can safely employ to service roadside signs that are usually located on sloping terrain.
Another object of this invention is to provide a special purpose ladder, which will include clamp means for securement of the ladder to a sign post, and if the sign post is strong and solidly implanted, the design is such, that the legs of the ladder need not touch the ground while supporting two average weight workmen.